totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czy to pijawkoball?
Wielki Powrót Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 2 Chris : 'Poprzednio w Wielkim Powrocie Totalnej Porażki , poznaliśmy 84 weteranów , którzy wezmą udział w tym sezonie . Zadaniem był wyścig dookoła wyspy formujący drużyny , wygrał Cody , a dwa ostatnie zespoły , czyli Nałogowi Gracze i Super Ratownicy , pozbyli się Tammi i pete'a , których z radością wystrzeliłem. została 82 . Kto następny do armaty ? Jakie będzie wyzwanie ? Oglądajcie Wielki Powrót Totalnej Porażki! (czołówka) ( U Wrażliwych serc ) ( Sadie cały czas płakała ) '''Stephanie : '''Zamknij się !!!!! '''Sadie :'Ale ja i Katie musimy być w jednej drużynie , bo umrę . :( '''Trent: '''Sadie , katie napewno chce żebyś nam pomagała '''Sadie: Spytam się (poszła do NPDKŻ's) Beardo: '''Ale kanał '''Stephanie: Ty mówisz?! Beardo: '''No '''Laurie(p.z.) Muszę pomedytować bo nie wytrzymam (u NPDKŻ's) Sadie: '''Cześć Katie . '''Katie : Cześć (Przytuliły się ) Gerry: '''O cześć Sadie '''Sadie: '''Mam do ciebie pytanie '''Katie : '''Pytaj o co chcesz . '''Sadie: '''Chcesz żebym pomagała Wrażliwym Sercom? '''Katie: '''Nie. '''Sadie : '''Trent mnie oszukał :( '''Sadie(p.z.) Za to ,że mnie oszukał będe ich sabotować ( u Super Ratowników ) Bridgette :'''Dziś musimy wygrać . Przecież nas na to stać ! '''Blainley: '''Po co? I tak przegramy '''Bridgette: '''Wcale nie! '''Ezekiel: '''Damy rade ziomy '''Max: '''Oby ! Król zła nie może być w drużynie łajz! '''Kitty: '''Jakbyś nie przegrał to byś tu nie był. ( Max odchodzi) '''Max(p.z. ) Co za zniewaga zła. Jeszcze jej pokażę ! Chris ( przez megafon ) Uwaga zbieżcie się przed lasem ! Pora na wyzwanie ! ( Zawodnicy przychodzą i widzą pistolety z pijawkami , takie jak w trzecim odcinku Plejady Gwiazd ) Jo: '''Szykuje się zabawa! '''Chris: '''Można by tak powiedzieć , otóż teraz wyjaśnie o co chodzi w wyzwaniu. Na końcu lasu znajduje się 16 tarcz , po jednej na drużyne . Musicie tam dojść i je zestrzelić . Można też strzelać podczas drogi w siebie nawzajem. Drużyna której wszyscy członkowie będą zestrzeleni przed trafieniem w tarczę będzie na ceremonii . A więc start!!!! ( u Wrażliwych Serc ) '''Sadie: '''Trent , już wiem że mnie oszukałeś '''Trent: '''W jakiej sprawie ? '''Sadie : '''Zaraz odświerze ci pamięć! (Strzela w niego ) '''Stephanie : '''Ty masz coś nie po kolei we łbie ? '''Chris(przez głośniki ) HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Tego się nie spodziewałem ! Trent odpada! Sadie : Teraz ty! (Strzela w Stephanie ) Stephanie: 'Ty jesteś nienormalna! ( Sadie strzela jeszcze w Laurie i Beardo i ucieka ) '''Beardo: '''Oh MAN '''Sadie(p.z.) To było konieczne ' (Sadie biegnie i dostaje od Jo ) '''Jo: '''Ha ! Bułka z masłem '''Chris ( przez głośniki ) Wrażliwe serca będą na ceremonii! Stephanie( p.z.) Brawo debilko! (u Super Ratowników , Wszyscy biegną poza Blainley i Maxem) Kitty : '''Wolniej się nie da? '''Blainley: '''Rozmawiasz z celebrytką '''Max: '''I królem zła! A zło nie musi się spieszyć (Oboje dostali od McArthur ) '''McArthur : '''I tak to się robi ! ( Strzela w Bridgette i Ezekiela , Kitty się chowa ) '''McArthur: '''Daleko nie uciekniesz królewno (McArthur zestrzeliwuje Kitty ) '''Chris (przez głośniki ) : Na ceremoni zobaczymy się również z Super Ratownikami! McArthur: '''Idę po wygraną! (Szybcy i Wściekli trafiają w tarcze) '''Chris( przez głośniki ) Szybcy i wściekli wygrywają i są bezpieczni Sky : 'Ekstra (Po jakimś czasie) '''Chris ( przez głośniki ) Zostały dwie drużyny : Rock and roll i alergicy ' ( U Alergików ) '''Noah : '''Nikt z was nie natknął się na tarczę ? '''Cameron: '''Nie ale gdzieś tu powinna być ( Nagle Leonard , Jay , Mickey i Cameron dostają pijawkami ) '''Noah : '''O kurcze ( Noah się chowa) (Z lasu Wychodzi drużyna Rock and Roll ) '''Rock: '''Ale daliśmy czadu! Jeszcze Noah i na pewno nie przegramy (Tyler nie zawiązał sznurówek i uparł gubiąc pistolet z pijawkami) '''Noah(szeptem): Super mam dwa. ( Znienacka Noah wychodzi z krzaków i zestrzeliwuje całą drużynę ) Spud: '''O kurcze. '''Dakota : '''Fuuuuuujjjj!!!!!! '''Staci : '''Moja praprababcia wynalazła pijawki '''Reszta drużyny : Zamknij się!!!!!!! (Noah strzelił w tarcze ) Chris : '''A oto wyniki # Szybcy i wściekli # CODY # Słodziaki # Komandosi # Super Gwiazdy # Najlepsi # Piękni i Młodzi # Chet się nie myje # NPDKŻ's # Mądrale # Drużyna Wielkiej miłości # Nałogowi Gracze # Alergicy # Rock and Roll ( ceremonia ) # Super Ratownicy ( ceremonia ) # Wrażliwe Serca ( ceremonia ) '''Chris: '''Czyli pożegnamy dziś trzy osoby '''Ceremonia Chris: '''Witam aż trzy drużyny tutaj , oddaliście głosy , zaczniemy od Rock and Roll . W grze zostają Rock , Spud , Dakota Tyler jest na wylocie , bo jest łamagą , a Staci , bo cały czas gada. Ostatnia pianka jest dla......Staci '''Staci : Moja praprapraprababcia wynalazła pianki '''Tyler : '''Kurcze '''Chris: '''Teraz Super Ratownicy . W grze zostają Bridgette , Kitty i Ezekiel Blainley i Max , oboje się lenicie , dlatego jesteście na wylocie, a w grze zostaje.......Max '''Blainley : '''Gońcie się '''Chris : '''I na koniec Wrażliwe serca . Pianki dostają Trent , Laurie , Beardo i......Stephanie , Sadie chyba wiesz czemu odpadasz. ( Sadie płacze) (Blainley , Sadie i Tyler są w armacie , przychodzi Katie ) '''Katie: '''Wygram dla ciebie Sadie! '''Sadie : '''Wiem o tym . ( Chris wciska przycisk ) '''Chris: '''I tak zostało 79 uczestników . co się dalej wydarzy? Czytajcie Wielki Powrót Totalnej Porażki!!! Kategoria:Wielki Powrót Totalnej Porażki (odcinki)